User blog:Tricoro/A Guide to our new Home Page!
We have redesigned our home page to become more interactive and informative towards both new users and existing members! Today you will see a heavily revamped Cookie Run home page for users to explore. There are now lots of things you can see during your visit to Cookie Run wiki! I've re-coded to home page to utilize templates as much as it can. The purpose is to make it easier for admins (and users) to edit content per box. This way the home page codes are much less of a mess and more into positioning the templates together. That way we can just putting the puzzle piece in the order that we want. At the top, you'll see a Welcome Message that gives a warm greetings to new and existing users that visited this wiki. This is to directly give message to users as to what this wiki is all about. Below it there's also statistics as to how many articles we have hosted in this wiki since its first creation. And on the bottom, there's a bunch of links for users to go into. One of them is Add LINE ID, hopefully to serve users to add their LINE ID there and they can add each other to send each others lives. There's also links to editing tutorials for new users to experiment on. Below the welcome message, there the Slide Show. This is to show case the content of our wiki. From giving out new updates about Cookie Run to community updates, everyone can see what's new visually. And then there's the classic About box. At first, this box is what describes this wiki, but now it serves as a description of what the game is all about. It's about the brief description of the game. It also gives the visitors download link to download the game and join the fun! This box has been the staple of this wiki since its first creation, so we might as well put it into the new one as a legacy. We will have our first featured article in the Featured Article box soon. This will present our best article in this wiki to be shown in public without people searching for one. This box is new in the history of Cookie Run Wiki, as I'm taking the initiative to introduce featured article as a monthly event. This will change every month, and there will always be a link for users to visit the featured article page and to nominate, support, and oppose an entry. Below the featured article box there's Community News and Wiki Activity. Community News will serve as an official update from this wiki, made by our admins (or our appointed users). There will be about major game update, updates for Featured Articles, updates for Improvement Hub, polls, wiki update, and other stuff. For user blogs, people can search for Recent Blog Posts in the Welcome Message link. Wiki Activity is a small glance of what is the most recent changes made in this wiki. It serves like "notifications" for some people. At the bottom of the page, you can see the Time Bar that shows Cookie Run's current server time. This is to see when an event is going to end or start. And below that is a Disclaimer sentence. Now, on to the right side! On the top of the right side of the home page, you'll see a Helping Out! box, where new users can have an easy access to create new articles, should they can't find where to create new article. By just typing on the bar, users can simply create an article for the specified topic. Admins are also listed here, but I'm thinking of something else. Once the wiki's policy has been written, I will put it there. Below the Helping out box, there's the Improvement Hub box, where the wiki can suggest one article that is able to be improved on. Every time a user refresh the home page, it will change, thus giving users more insight when they know the topic they're interested in. And last but not least, there's the Poll box! Here, we will host a semi-monthly community poll to interact with the users in this wiki. They can see more information about the game they know, and what other people have to say about the same topic in particular. So that's about it for the HUGE HUGE changes! I hope with this new and redesigned look, users can be attracted to explore to this wiki, and existing users can also benefit from the home page by looking at potential articles such as the one in the improvement hub and/or featured articles. You'll get used to it in no time. Happy running folks! (talk) 17:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Community News Category:Blog posts